An image display apparatus uses a driver to control image display in each of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix configuration. The driver is a transistor-based circuit including a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit is primarily formed by cascading multiple shift register units, each of which outputs a gate driving signal to one of a plurality of gate lines for controlling a row of pixel transistors. The gate driving signals from the gate driving circuit scan from one gate line to another to control one row of pixel transistors to another row of pixel transistors to on or off states accordingly for image display.
When the output terminal is maintained in a temporary off state during an output-suspending phase of a gate driving process using a conventional gate on array (GOA), the gate driving signal and a pull-up node voltage are often affected by a high potential level of a clock signal due to coupling capacitance between an input terminal of the clock signal and the pull-up node, resulting in a higher noise-to-signal ratio. When the image display apparatus works in a relatively high-temperature working condition, the high noise-to-signal ratio issue becomes even more severe due to a higher threshold voltage shift of the driving transistor in higher temperature ranges.